1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a clothes treating apparatus with a stacking structure, and particularly, to a clothes treating apparatus with a stacking structure capable of stably stacking a plurality of clothes treating apparatuses on each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A clothes treating apparatus such as a washing machine or a clothes dryer may be classified into various types according to a structure and an operation method. Especially, this clothes apparatus may be classified into a home clothes treating apparatus and a commercial clothes treating apparatus according to a usage purpose.
The home clothes treating apparatus is used by a small number of users who reside at home or a small area. On the other hand, the commercial clothes treating apparatus is used by a large number of users for a relatively longer time. Accordingly, this commercial clothes treating apparatus is required to have an enhanced reliability and endurance, and to have a facilitated structure for maintenance and repairs. Furthermore, a facility manager who manages a work site makes profits when maintenance costs are lowered. Accordingly, the commercial clothes treating apparatus has to have excellent energy efficiency.
For the facility manager's profits, a larger number of apparatuses have to be installed within a limited work site. For this, a plurality of clothes treating apparatuses are generally stacked on each other in a vertical direction.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a stack type of commercial clothes treating apparatus in accordance with the conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, the clothes treating apparatus is implemented as an upper clothes treating apparatus 10 and a lower clothes treating apparatus 20 separately manufactured from each other are fixed to each other in a stacked manner in the work site. This fixing operation is performed by an installation engineer on the spot with using an additional fixing device, such that the upper clothes treating apparatus can be stably fixed to the lower clothes treating apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is a gap between the two clothes treating apparatuses due to legs positioned on a bottom surface of the upper clothes treating apparatus 10. This gap may cause a third person to easily access the fixing device, resulting in a high possibility that a coin box installed in the clothes treating apparatus may be stolen.
To prevent this, required is an additional member for blocking the gap. However, in this case, installation costs may be increased and installation processes may become complicated.